


cherry

by Powdear



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: -crying emoji-, Halloween, In Public, Kissing, M/M, Smoking, idk just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powdear/pseuds/Powdear
Summary: "hey, cherry!" an obnoxiously loud screech made him jump in place, instinctively smashing the remaining butt of the cigarette in the concrete stairs."what the-""you better not finish that!"
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	cherry

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind me, just filling away the suncob tag

halloween night, sunwoo was leaning against a lamp post, stretching his legs from his usual position which was sitting on the closed library staircase. he exhaled, breathing out all the smoke he had breathed in previously, making the sight infront him foggy for less than a second before clearing up again. he could hear kids happily skipping around, laughing and yelling, enjoying the night and if he needed to play with honesty here, sunwoo was also dressed up, as ironic of him as it might sound. but he was alone for the moment, the chilly night, the energy drink abandoned on the stairs next to his previously sitting form, the burning cigarette between his fingers. he could do with a little lonely even if it wasn't his goal.

he kicked the stairs weakly, sighing when they wouldn't budge for him, not even a little. it was hopeless. tonight. he felt unceremoniously cold even though he was dressed up enough.

he sat back down, looking at the sky instead, stars hidden by the pollution in the city and no moon in his sight. it was possibly behind the tall building sadly obscuring his vision, only if he could at least take a look at it at least. maybe later.

he busied himself with sipping his disgusting energy drink and inhaling useless smoke he knew wasn't going to make his night better in the least but why not atleast attempt it?

"hey, cherry!" an obnoxiously loud screech made him jump in place, instinctively smashing the remaining butt of the cigarette in the concrete stairs.

"what the-"

"you better not finish that!"

_jacob._

_what the. fuck._ sunwoo finished in his head instead, looking at the other a little crazed, eyes so wide you could project a movie on them.

jacob made his way to him, making a slightly disgusted face at the cigarette butt and choosing to sit on his other side. truth be told, he was just passing by, in his what sunwoo would call _ridiculous_ choice for a halloween costume, cause james bond just wore a freaking suit which jacob was sporting at the moment, no sunglasses which were bond's _sort of?_ trademark and his sneakers instead of any polished shoes in sight. he looked funny, sunwoo smiled.

perhaps his aesthetic was james bond if he was a broke college student. maybe jacob was a genius after all.

"what is _that?"_ sunwoo leaned over, taking a look at jacob's wrist which had a watch _drawn_ on it with a marker and couldn't hold in the laugh that bubbled out. _motherfucker._

"what? you wanna judge me?" jacob taunted playfully. "you're wearing a shirt with cereal boxes stuck to it with plastic knives stabbed into them, the hell,"

sunwoo held his face in feigned shock. "you just told me not to curse just to do it yourself! scandalous, jacob, scandalous!"

"well, if you are a _cereal killer_ you should've atleast written that on the shirt too,"

"it's a black shirt i can't write with a marker on it,"

jacob smiled at him, as beautifully as always and for a second sunwoo could swear he wasn't lonely anymore. for the night. until..

"hey, jake! aren't you resuming the _trick or treating_ with us?"

sunwoo looked in the voice's direction, recognizing jacob's classmate and neighbor, he knew they weren't all that close even with _all_ _that_ in the mix.

jacob hesitated, standing up to make a slight shooing gesture. "nah, continue with the other guys, i'll hang out with my friend here,"

"okay then, see you!"

sunwoo probably wouldn't admit it but he breathed a sigh of relief. he could _hang out_ with jacob. the other was willing to stay with him and that somewhat warmed up his heart even though his butt was freezing on the cold concrete.

it felt nice.

"there's one thing i wanna know though," jacob made a move to sit again, accidentally knocking down the almost empty energy drink can that clanked every time it hit a new stair until it hit the pavement and rolled to stillness. "oops,"

"sure, what?" sunwoo asked, distracting jacob from it. he didn't want him to suddenly walk away to gather it.

"what's the fake lip ring _for?_ how's that fitting the concept of… your costume,"

sunwoo gave it a thought. "it's a romanticized _cereal_ killer, you know, i gotta be sexy. like movies present them sometimes,"

_hmmm._ "makes sense," jacob said, appreciatively. "do i step in next to try to make you a better person then?"

"if you _believe_ in my _goodness_ i suppose," sunwoo said somberly, which gave way to a grin quickly, making jacob smile in turn as well.

jacob stood up again, "let's go? walk around,"

"no destination?"

"forward,"

just down the street. it was already late enough for the little kids, they were probably heading home if they weren't there already. it was getting colder and sunwoo was thankful that his _shirt_ was actually a hoodie with long sleeves. the slight cold wind wasn't making things better, he noticed as jacob clasped his hands together and blew hot air into them.

"cold?" sunwoo brushed shoulders with him before bumping into him slightly, enough to mess up his step.

"a bit," jacob bumped him back, acting as if nothing happened.

sunwoo was _so fond_ of him, he could die right now. the stars in the sky might be gone but jacob was his star tonight, the one shining the brightest. sunwoo was content. he was _almost_ happy.

they kept walking slowly, exchanging looks and passing by a few lamp posts shining artificial light on them, sunwoo was glad it was a long sidewalk.

jacob was fidgety about his next move but he was going with it anyway. he haltered his step, making sunwoo look back at him curiously, tilting his head to the side a little. _adorable._

"come back here," jacob said, he was standing close to one of the lamp posts, just enough space if _somehow_ sunwoo wanted to fit between him and the metal pipe…

sunwoo took the step, standing next to jacob, wondering if he was thinking the same thing, hesitating to come any closer until jacob pulled him closer. gently, he made him lean back against it. _just like earlier._ a passing thought in sunwoo's mind. _just like earlier but this time i'm not alone._

jacob looked for any signs of sunwoo hating this but didn't find any.

sunwoo reached for him instead, bunching up the fabric of his cheap suit jacket, hoping the message was coming across and it was, jacob came closer to him, staring at his lips. sunwoo's heart was beating too fast and he could _only_ blame the 500ml energy drink he gulped down earlier.

"are you alright with this?"

sunwoo panicked slightly. "i smell like nicotine,"

"i'm chewing gum," jacob emphasized by spitting it out and kissing him.

slowly at first, he tasted the metal layer of sunwoo's fake lip piercing. he had to get _rid_ of it. jacob didn't part with sunwoo's lips, instead holding his head and gently baring his teeth to take it out.

sunwoo felt all tingly realizing, he stood still until jacob had the piercing between his teeth and pulled away.

sunwoo's head hit the cold lamp post, panting slightly while looking at him.

"gonna have a heart attack, cherry?"

"shut up," sunwoo hid behind his hands a little embarassed, a lot shy. "it's because of the energy drink, not you,"

_is that a challenge?_ jacob's mind dared. he pocketed the piercing. "you didn't drink it all,"

"i'm… caffeine.. intolerant," _what._

"surely,"

"kiss me again?" a little breathy.

and of course jacob complied, kissing sunwoo like he knew he deserved, licking his lips sligtly, making him open up for his tongue and now he burned instead of shivering.

being with sunwoo, holding him, talking to him in their usual banter breathed in warmth in jacob or perhaps it was his searing mouth, he couldn't tell but didn't want to let it go.

"is it suddenly 35 degrees celsius?" sunwoo laughed at jacob who had beads of sweat in his hairline now, despite of how cold he was minutes ago.

"s..shut up,"

sunwoo would laugh more but his endearment made him incapable of it. instead he reached with his slightly cold hands and pinched jacob's cheeks. 

"who's blushing now, hm?"

**Author's Note:**

> have a nice day or night ~


End file.
